Lucky in Los Angeles
by Lady LifeCharm
Summary: Jack learns to live life in modern-day Los Angeles. He learns a new sport, meets some ladies, and has more than one unfortunate encounter with a car.
1. Double Trouble

Hey everyone! Thank you so much if you reviewed one of my other stories, and I really appreciate you coming here to read this story! Around the time I wrote both of my other fanfics, I had just gotten done reading about 20 romantic POTC fanfics, so that's why they are so mushy. I finally tore myself away from the romantic ones and decided to try my hand at some comedy. This chapter isn't particularly funny, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Many chapters to come! Please review! O.of course. The disclaimer. (I'll make it simple.and it won't rhyme this time hehehe) DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any part of the following baseball teams: Yankees Angels Thank you. Now enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
No one knew how Captain Jack Sparrow had ended up well over 300 years in the future. No one knew how he had ended up in Los Angeles, USA. And no one could ever know what havoc he would soon cause in the modern-day world.  
Jack's first day in Los Angeles wasn't off to the best start. As he strolled down the sidewalk of a residential area, he spotted something shiny lying on the ground. Being the scattered drunk we all know him to be, he bent down to examine it, then snatched it from the sidewalk. He got up, and then WHAM.  
  
What he would later learn to be called a minivan had hit him.  
  
A lady in her mid 40's jumped out of the car, followed by two of her children.  
  
"Sir, are you alright? Sir, o, wake up. Wake up! Wake up!" she said. As this point, Jack was sprawled out on his back in the driveway. He popped open his eyes with a smirk on his face.  
  
"O, Sir. Are you okay? Please don't sue! I'm sure your insurance will cover it! Sir!..Sir?" the lady continued. Jack just sat up slightly with a dazed and confused look on his face. As he felt his uncovered head, he gave the woman the evil-pirate-eye.  
  
"MY HAT! Where is my hat?" Jack shouted while frantically looking around. One of the boys who had come out of the car was now holding a highly squished heap with tire marks on it that could just barely be identified as a hat.  
  
"Is this it?" the boy said while giving the soiled heap to Jack.  
  
"Ye good for nuthin, scoundrels! Ye hit me with that machine of yours, and you go tramplin on me hat you filthy, danged whelps what were you thinkin I be havin ye walk the plank if I was still aboard me precious ship and the whole load of you ferrets would be sunkin ter the bottom of davy jones' locker I be having you put into with the pigs and then I'd promptly take yer and fid ye to the sharks, savvy?" Jack screamed as his eyes bulged. He had a slight concussion. The lady just stood with her mouth dropped open, sorrow and fear reflecting off her eyes.  
  
"We'll buy you a new hat, mister," the older-looking of the two boys said. "We're off to the mall, anyway."  
  
"The mall? What in the---" but he was cut off by the lady.  
  
"Sir, what is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied with honor, puffing his chest out. The two boys just looked at each other, than at their mom, who sternly gave them the, "Don't-you-dare-say-anything-even-though-a-pirate-from-the-past- who-happens-to-be-fictional-and-from-their-favorite-movie-is-here" kind of look.  
With much difficulty, the four got into the car. After having a long discussion of why Jack had to wear his seatbelt, they drove off towards the mall.  
Ten minutes later, they arrived. They parked the car, and then got out. After making their way inside, they came to the hat shop. The place was gigantic. Throughout the entire store were shelves and shelves, and even more shelves that reached the ceiling. And on every row of each shelf, there were hats---hundreds, maybe even thousands. Jack and his newfound friends walked inside. (He was much obliged once they offered to get him a newer, better, and bigger hat.) He started with the row of shelves to the right, trying nearly all of the hats on. First he ventured towards the shelves of baseball caps. He tried most of the famous American baseball team hats on, from the navy blue Yankees Hat, to the red Angels hat. Finally deciding that these "baseball caps", as his friends called them, weren't suitable for his face structure, he moved on to some other hats. An hour later, they heard a squeal of delight coming from the direction where Jack was. They walked over when he explained to them:  
  
"I found the perfect replacement for me ol' hat!" he said as he strutted down one of the aisles in a pink hat with flowers on it. It was most definitely a women's hat.  
  
"Captain Jack, I believe that the sort of hat you are wearing isn't right for you. It's for a woman." Noticing that Jack was deeply hurt, she consoled him the best she could. " I know you've had a hard day, but let's just look a little longer at some more hats?" his lady friend stated. Jack scoffed off, imitating her while making a face.  
  
"Had a hard day, eh? Well now I am! Won't let me pick out my own bloody hat!" Jack said while still wearing the hat. Just then, a group of teenage girls walked by Jack, pointing and laughing at him. He just let out a great sigh, then returned the hat to the right shelf. He then proceeded to visit the only aisle he hadn't rummaged through yet.  
Two hours after entering the hat shop, Jack had finally found the perfect hat. (This time, it was a man's hat.) The four walked outside towards the car. The sun was setting, and the sky was now turning a pale bluish-pink, while the puffy clouds turned a streaky orange. Jack's shadow was long. He was almost back at the car. As he continued to walk, his hips swished and his hands moved in excitement as he mumbled to himself. His hair was black and shiny. The newly bought cowboy hat on his head glistened under the remaining golden light of the sun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Haha. I hope you enjoyed that. Please go and review! I would love to hear your opinions, whether they be good or bad. Thanks! The chapters to come should be much more funny. :-D SPECIAL PREVIEW: Since I'll be gone for awhile, and I may not be able to update, here is a little preview about what is in the chapters come. Jack tries to fit in at his new friend's household, and has a heck of a time exploring new inventions. Jack learns a sport? What will it be? Check back soon to find out.  
  
Thanks! :-D 


	2. Attack of the Food Shrapnel With A Babe ...

MUHAHAHAHAHHAH! CHAPTER TWO IS UP! I actually wrote this a while ago, but really didn't want to publish it. Arg. I'm a terrible judge of my own work. I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to review!!! Also, chapter three should be done fairly soon. Thanks guys!  
  
O yea...*deep, deep sigh* The disclaimer.. DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. (Although the whole plot thing is mine.) Well, you best get reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After an eventful day at the mall, Jack and his new friends made their way to the car. This time, in order to avoid another long argument full of wordy explanations, Jack hastily clicked his seatbelt on. During the ride home, Jack got to know his new friends a little better. They called themselves the Carson family. Judy Carson, the mom, was uptight. Jack made a mental note to get her some rum to loosen up a bit as soon as possible. The older of the two boys was James. Since Jack would be staying with the family for a few days at the least, it was decided that he would be sharing a room with James. Billy was the baby of the family, and worshiped Jack.  
  
Before long, they were at the Carson family home. Judy, Jack, James, and Billy hopped out of the car and walked into the house from the front door. Jack stopped dead in his tracks as his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Holy mother of pearl!" he whispered rather loudly. He was gaping at the young woman standing at the stairs. Her eyes were a stunning bright green, while she had wavy auburn hair. Her figure was shapely, but Jack pondered about what she was wearing. She had on a tight top with pants that came well above her knee; much unlike the spread-out, layered dresses in which he was used to seeing women wear.  
  
"She must be in her underwear," Jack thought. He grinned.  
  
"Ye didn't tell me ye had a lass in the house," he said to James.  
  
"That's my sister, you moron," James replied in exasperation. "She just turned 18. A little young for you, don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all," Jack muttered slyly and with a quirky smile as he moved towards the girl. He bowed, took her hand, then kissed it.  
  
"And yer name, lass?"  
  
"Rebecca, you can call me Becky," the girl said.  
  
"Ay, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, eh?" Jack grinned and tried to look as charming as possible, although he wasn't that handsome at the moment. With baggy trousers, rugged boots, a ripped shirt, and a grand cowboy hat on top of his greasy black hair, he was quite a sight. Becky just blushed.  
  
"Kids, time for dinner," Judy interrupted. Jack followed the family into the dining room. The two boys of the family took a seat, but Jack, being the perfect gentleman, pulled out Becky's chair for her before she could sit down. Unused to the special treatment, Becky was completely oblivious to her chair's new position, and as she bent over to sit down, she missed the chair completely, landing directly on the floor.  
  
Jack put on his best puppy-dog innocent face and calmly walked to his seat. The family proceeded with dinner as if nothing had happened.  
  
The rest of the meal went fairly well. For the first time, Judy introduced Jack to some new friends.  
  
"Jack: Meet the napkin," she said sarcastically. Jack was a mess. He had shrapnel of ham strewn about his pants, while sauce, bits of bread, and an unidentifiable piece of food smeared onto his face.  
  
Jack just made a face, but hastily wiped his cheeks following the nasty look he got from Judy.  
  
"Well, Jack, how was your first meal here with us?" Judy inquired.  
  
"Mmm, Mmm, Mmm," was all Jack could say as he licked his fingers and curled the ends of his mustache.  
  
All was well, and Jack stayed out of trouble.  
  
Until they learned what the next promising day would bring. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEHEHHEHEHEHE. This chapter isn't really my favorite, but I'm hoping that all of you out there enjoyed it!!!! Please go review. (I always review every story I read.) Also, just a quick note, if you would like me to R+R your story, please just give me the link or tell me the title of your story that you would like me to R+R in your review of this story.  
  
Alas, in the next chapter, Jack will learn a sport! MUAHAHAHA. Chapter 3 is going to be really funny.haha trust me.  
  
O yea, a little note and a big thank you to my reviewer:  
  
Twistedangel27: HAHA. It's so fun to reveal his more feminine side. And yes, I believe you spelled it correctly.  
  
Suslin: THANKS! Yea, I like the cowboy hat part, too  
  
EdnaTod: Thank you! I made sure to put another part mentioning seatbelts again in this chapter. :-D Hoped ya liked that :-P  
  
Tinania Lindaleriel: HEHEHE. I'm pleased you enjoyed that part.  
  
Ronluva: WOW!?! You couldn't think of anything stupid to say?? HAHA, that's a first. (j/k, j/k, j/k!!!) HEHEH Yea, it is cool to see them up here. This is my favorite fanfic.the other two I wrote are.lets just say, not my thing  
  
joebxrgrl15: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!!!! And now you can judge for yourself if you like chapter 2. I changed it a whole bunch from the last time we talked, though.  
  
readingfreak742: hehe, YAY! You can review now! And no, I will definitely not take it the wrong way. It's good for me to get some criticism. Also, I totally agree. Romantic fanfics are just not my thing. Comedy seems to agree with me much better. This chapter wasn't the funniest, but I think that you are going to like chapter 3 :-D 


	3. Splish Splash! I was Taking a Bath!

WHOOOOHOOO! I'm so glad this chapter is finally up. I'm sorry I haven't been updating all that quickly, but I've had so much to do!!! Enjoy! And you should know the disclaimer by now. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. (sadly) Not even Jack. *Sob* or his rum. *tear* Anyway, I do own James. That's all. YAY! I OWN SOMETHING! Oh yea. Judy, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack had a fairly uneventful night, although sometime around 3AM Judy caught him in the kitchen.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" she had asked him. She had walked into the kitchen just in time to find Jack with his head poked into the freezer.  
  
"You people be carryin rum around here?" he said.  
  
"Not in there Jack," she said a little sarcastically and a tad sleepily.  
  
"*Captain* Jack. *Captain*. Can't you get it right, woman?" he muttered to himself as he shuffled back to bed.  
  
The next morning he awoke and made his way downstairs, where the entire family was waiting for him. As he entered the dining room, they gaped at him. And they had a perfectly good reason to. Not that he didn't look strange enough in his usual attire, but the cowboy hat on his head, the pair of orange boxers James had lent him for the night, and no shirt just added to the eccentricity.  
  
"Good mornin' Jack. How'd ya sleep?" James inquired between sips of orange juice. Jack raised one eyebrow and grunted before taking a large bite of a nearby poppy-seed muffin.  
  
"Hurry up! We've got to get moving!" James continued. "Come on, Jack!" And James tore Jack away from his precious muffin and the two made their way upstairs.  
  
They came to James' room, where they then opened up his closet. James ventured inside, rummaged around a bit, and came back carrying a small article of clothing.  
  
"Maybe it's some sort of bonnet....." Jack mumbled to himself.  
  
"This," James boomed. "Is a Speedo. Put it on."  
  
Jack stared.  
  
"Put it on!"  
  
He still stared.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He continued to stare, but this time reached out and took the "Speedo".  
  
"And What exactly is this...Speedo....thing?" he inquired slowly.  
  
"Just put it on like underwear."  
  
"Underwear?" a clearly bewildered Jack asked.  
  
"Fine!" James half-screamed as he flailed his arms in the air. He snatched the Speedo from Jack's grasp like some sort of rabid cat and shoved it back into the closet. Moments later, he handed Jack a pair of regular swim trunks.  
  
"These you just put on like regular shorts," he said word for word, incredibly slowly and loudly.  
  
"Shorts?"  
  
"Just put them on like pants! Trousers? Ya know? Things that go on your legs?" James roared while flailing his hands again like a mad chicken. Jack took the swim trunks and headed to change in the bathroom, making a face and muttering under his breath as he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa...sorry so short! Oh well! I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry nothing too exciting happened in this chapter. Next chapter should be great. I actually intended to make this chapter be super-long, but instead decided to save the best for next time! :-D Thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate it!!! *big happy hug*  
  
Now...this is chapter 3. You will be pleased to know that chapters 4 and 5 are absolutely finished! Now all I have to write is the ending, chapter 6. Chapter 4 will most likely come out in exactly a week from this chapter's release date, chapter 5 a week from then, and then the last chapter a week from that. Sound good??? I hope so! I've worked hard, because this is the first time I've had to update my fanfics in QUITE a while! Yay!!!!  
  
P.S. I'm not sure what Speedo's are known as in other countries. For those in the US who don't know, it's just a teeny bathing suit that guys wear that somewhat looks like a bikini bottom that girls wear. For those in other parts of the world, I do know that Speedo's are what most men where to the beach in much of Europe. Hope that cleared things up! 


	4. See to Shining Sea

Yay. To make up for the absurd shortness of the last chapter, I bring you *drum roll, please* CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTER FOUR! Whohoo! Enjoy. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorites list. Thanks y'all!  
  
I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner-I meant to post it around 4 days ago. Sorry! It completely slipped my mind. But now you have it! So don't whine!  
  
As always, the DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything affiliated with Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm taking him to the beach!" James pleaded.  
  
"Well I've got to go somewhere with your sister! I won't be able to drive you!" Judy cut in. The family was waiting in the living room for Jack, who was upstairs.  
  
"Fine, we'll *walk* then. JACK! Get down here!" James howled. Moments later, Jack came sliding down the banister of the stairs at top speed. He landed somewhat awkwardly and strutted towards the family in his red and yellow swim trunks with, of course, his new hat still on his head.  
  
"Jack, come on, we're walking to the beach," James piped up. Jack's eyes widened as he took in every word that James uttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
James was just barely making his way up on the sidewalk of a rather steep hill. In his arms were loads of various equipment that would be useful for the beach. (And some completely irrelevant items that Jack had begged James to bring along.) Captain Jack was scampering well ahead of James, carrying nothing, and singing to himself as he frolicked. Every now and then, he stopped to admire a pretty girl passing by or something shiny in a shop window.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like miles, there was the sea, glimmering in the vivid sun. There was a mass crowd settled on the sand. Every so often, multicolored umbrellas could be spotted. In the water, people were standing and swimming and floating and surfing. As they made their way over the hill, both boys drew in their breath. Jack, in excitement of seeing the ocean, and James in mere attempt to keep from passing out. But before either could linger for too long, Jack grabbed James and pulled him towards the sand.  
  
"Right...here," Jack said as he plopped down on the sand. He grabbed a towel from James' arms and spread it out on the sand, where he then lay down. James dropped everything he was holding into one hefty pile. After he had successfully caught his breath, he sorted out the pile. Out came some deflated balloons, a dog collar, one of Becky's pink bathing suits, a bottle of rum (all upon Jack's wishes), along with an umbrella, sunglasses, sunscreen, two beach chairs, some extra towels, and a surfboard.  
  
Shortly after James had set up the towels, chairs, and umbrella, and given the rest of the items to Jack, James lathered on some sunscreen and got up, pulling Jack with him. Jack sprinted into the water (in his swim trunks, shirt, and hat), while James waddled slowly after him, carrying the surfboard.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Okay....So would that be?" Jack inquired, pointing to the surfboard that James was sitting on.  
  
"You, Captain, are going to learn how to surf," he replied. Jack just stared blankly. As usual.  
  
"Just watch closely." James got on his stomach and paddled out. No waves were coming yet. But as one approached, James turned his board around and started paddling. The wave was right on him. He paddled a bit more and stood up, where he had a great (and awfully long) ride on a fantastic wave. A few moments later, he had gotten back to where Jack was floating.  
  
"See? Now I'm going to teach you to do that!" James stated triumphantly.  
  
"Rubbish. I'll be doin' that without lessons! Anyone could be doing that without lessons!" Jack snapped. Before James could make any attempt to stop him, Jack had snatched the surfboard, and without hesitation, started paddling out. Out in the distance, a colossal wave was collecting, unbeknownst to Jack. He started to paddle. As he turned around for a split second, he finally realized the dimension of the wave he was about to be carried on. He paddled faster and faster, when he realized he was right on the wave. He jumped up. The sun was shining perfectly between two wispy clouds in the sky. A bird soared overhead, chirping. The wind blew gently, and for a moment, all time seemed to stand still. Jack was surfing. Unfortunately, the surfboard was a bit too slippery and Jack lost his footing just a few seconds after he had stood up. He flew backwards, head over heals, where he landed smack belly-first into the water with an earsplitting splash.  
  
"JACK!" James screamed. He swam viciously towards Jack. But when he got there, Jack was just floating. "Jack! Come on!.... Jack?" He was unconscious. Quickly, James dragged him onto shore. Pitifully, Jack lay on the beach on his back, motionless. James stared, ready to give him CPR....but then decided that he would rather not have his lips against Jack's.  
  
"Somebody! Help! Please! My friend needs help!" he cried. A nearby person came rushing to help.  
  
"Uhm...Well, do you know CPR? Can we revive him?" the person asked.  
  
"Well...erm....Yes, I believe I do it's just I...Don't...."  
  
"Well what a great friend YOU be turning out to be!" Jack sputtered in an instant as he sat up abruptly. "It's nice to see who would be saving me if I was ter be in trouble!" he continued. "And when I finally find someone I be thinking I can trust, ye be the one who won't be savin' me!"  
  
"'Ye might as well be throwin' me to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker, James. I can't be believing you anymore." James, who was still in total shock and didn't quite register that Jack had been faking his injury completely, just looked away.  
  
"Jack..I'm sorry. Geez! I mean..don't take it so badly! We can go home now, I suppose," he said as he turned to Jack.  
  
But Jack wasn't there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. All You Need Is Love!

Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did. It was quite amusing to write. And now, because of that last chapter, this story actually has a POINT and a bit of a PLOT. This chapter should be better than the last, I'm hoping. Considering I always write the Beginning Author notes before I write the chapter...I'm not really all that sure. Oh well! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is related to Pirates of the Caribbean or the Beatles or any other song lyrics mentioned/used. Because if I Did, I would be a VERY rich person.  
  
O ya. T-Rose, a few lines in this chapter are variations of what you have said in real life. You'll see. :-D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He was just gone. I *told* you everything that happened before. He was pretending to be knocked out or something, and once he sat up and got mad at me, I waited for a sec, and then replied, but he was gone. Just gone." James slurred his words as he spoke. He had called his mom at a nearby payphone at the beach and explained everything.  
  
"Okay, Becky and I were just driving home. We'll stop by home real quick, honey, and then we'll split up and search for Jack around town. You need to search the area around you, okay?" Judy explained. "Okay Sweetie, if you find anything, call me again. We'll find a way to notify you if we find him. Bye." And they hung up.  
  
"Mmmm...okay, if I was Jack, *where* would I be?" James mumbled out loud. He searched a few liquor stores but had no luck. As he came to the last one in the area, he chatted with the manager of the store.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. I'm looking for my friend---he's new in town and doesn't know his way around. Perhaps you've seen him?" James asked hopefully. The manager was big and burly, with hairy arms but with hardly any hair on his head. He was wearing a greasy white apron and stained jeans.  
  
"Description?" the man grunted.  
  
"Well, he's about this tall," James said while showing the manager just about how tall Captain Jack was.  
  
"And..." The man grunted again. "You gotta give me more than that, or else I ain't never gonna know if I've seen him"  
  
"He was wearing red and yellow swim trunks, a white shirt, and a cowboy hat."  
  
"Sorry, kid..."  
  
"His name is Jack. Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Sorry kid, I don't know Jack."  
  
"Thanks, Sir." And James headed out of the store. He continued on to some other shops within the vicinity. Again, he had no luck in the jewelry stores..or any stores, for that matter.  
  
But off in the distance, James heard a voice that was carried with the wind from a few blocks away. He followed the voice and came to the door of some sort club.  
  
"How about another Beatle's classic?!?!" a voice over a microphone said. The crowd inside the club went wild.  
  
James walked in just in time to see Jack up on a stage, singing.  
  
"All you need is love, love! LOVE is all you need. LOVE, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love. All you need is LOVE, all you need is LOVE, All you need is love, love. LOVE is all you need." He twirled around with the microphone as he sang.  
  
"JACK!" James screamed. Everyone in the club turned to look what all of the commotion was about, and Jack stopped singing momentarily.  
  
Of course, Jack was a bit tipsy. After a brief session of hiccups, Jack continued with his singing.  
  
"Good day, sunshine! I need to laugh, and when the sun is out. I've got something I can laugh about! I feel good, in a special way, I'm in love and it's a sunny day! Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine!!!"  
  
"Jack! Get down from there!" No one heard James screaming, for Jack had started another song.  
  
"You say "Yes", I say "No". You say "Stop" and I say "Go, go, go"!!! Oh no. You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello"!!! I don't know why you say "Goodbye",  
  
I say "Hello, hello, hello". I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello!"  
  
"Jack, get off of there!" James tried again. But since no one was listening, James ran up to the stage and dragged Jack off of it and out of the club.  
  
As they were on the street, Jack was still singing.  
  
"Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye!"  
  
James dragged Jack away, where he eventually stopped singing. They found a pay phone to call James' mom.  
  
"Yea, Mom? I've found Jack...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you enjoy this chapter? Personally, I loved it. It was the most fun to write. And now, since I haven't done this in a long time (sorry!), I'd like to THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You guys totally rock!  
  
On Chappie 3:  
  
Gilraen Ar-Feiniel1: Ya, Speedos are gross, but I couldn't resist putting one into the story. Hehehehe.  
  
ME LOVE RILEYS HAIR: I'm sorry it was so short! The next story I write will have nice, hefty chappies.  
  
*sigh* Chappie 4:  
  
Lishii: YAY! I'm so glad that you liked it. *Spaz*  
  
Readingfreak: haha, now you know what happened to Jack! No, he didn't kill anyone. 


	6. Will Santa splash?

Well guys, this is the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story---I sure had a great time writing it and reading the feedback. As always, please review for this final chapter. And, again, if you would like me to read your story, just give me a link on your review.  
  
Much Luv,  
  
Bri  
  
DISCLAIMER: You better know this by now: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, McDonalds, or the song, "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"I think I'll be headin' up to bed, Mom," James mumbled sleepily. Again, he and his family were congregated in the living room. As James retreated to his bedroom, a slightly rumbled mumbling could faintly be heard from upstairs, coming from the bathroom.  
  
The walls of the bathroom were an ivory-greenish color, and little pink flowers dotted the tile. The water of the bathtub was running hot, while bath-time bubbles were cascading over the top of the tub.  
  
Amidst the suds was (Captain) Jack, cowboy hat still atop his head. His legs were too long for the bathtub, and his feet poked out of it on the sides. As he played with a nearby rubber ducky, he sang to himself.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a ducky's life for me! I'm yeller, I'm savvy, I'm a wee bit fat!  
  
Drink up me hearties yo ho! I've sailed the world, I've sailed it again, never without my hat!  
  
Yo ho yo ho a ducky's life for me! We swim and we dive and we stay on the sea! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho Yo ho! A Ducky's life for me!!!" Jack smacked his arm into the water as he got more enthusiastic.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack. Drink up me 'earties yo h-" He was interrupted suddenly when the bathroom door opened. It was Becky. Her cheeks blazed.  
  
"I, erm I'm sorry Jack! I'll go now! Sorry to disturb you," she said so quickly that Jack could barely understand what she said. His eyes remained on the door for a few more lingering moments as Becky left, then he returned back to his rubber ducky.  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that anyone realized that Jack had never left the bathroom-he must have fallen asleep during his bath.  
  
"Oi!" he half-yelled as he woke up to find himself still in the bathtub, surrounded in a bit of soapy water. Leaping up for a towel, he made his way to Jame's room to get his clothes. Once he was properly dressed, he again found the family waiting for him. He stared at them, eager to hear their next destination.  
  
"We're off to the mall again," Judy explained. Jack had a blank expression on his face, but after a moment, he caught on, remembering that this "mall" place was where he got his hat. They all headed towards the car.  
  
By this time, Jack was an expert on seatbelts, and happily clicked his together without even being told to. With a broad, cockamamie grin, Jack stared out the window, enjoying the view.  
  
An hour later, the Carson family and the Captain were sitting down on the top floor of the mall, at the food court. Enjoying some McDonald's French fries, Jack looked down at the floors below. A guy in a red suit was sitting in a big chair, and some little unpleasant child was sitting on his lap.  
  
"That's 'Santa'" James clarified, noticing the perplexed gaze upon Jack's face.  
  
"Santa.." Jack repeated, cocking his head. Before anyone could stop him, Jack bounded down the stairs to Santa. The Carsons watched from above, unable to prevent the spaz attacks of Jack.  
  
"SANTA!" Jack full on screamed, pushing some screaming children out of the way. No one was currently on Santa's lap, so Jack made a running start. He leaped onto Santa's lap and put his arms around Santa's neck. "Santa.." he muttered.  
  
But some security guards, dressed up as elves, angrily removed Jack from Santa before he could even tell him what he wanted for Christmas. By this time, the Carson family was on the bottom floor with Jack.  
  
"Jack! What do you think you were doing?" James raged.  
  
"I just wanted to be tellin' Santa what I be wanting for Christmas..." Jack looked up with his puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Just ter be with someone durin' the holidays, that be all..Be someone like you," Jack said. "Aw, Jack, come here," Becky whispered. She hugged Jack, and pretty soon, they were all hugging. After an extensive day at the mall, everyone was back to the car.  
  
"Hey, Jack...When you do leave, we'll all miss you, ya know that, right?" James asked.  
  
"Of course, I just be a bit over-" But no one heard the last few words of Jack's sentence. A loud THUD interrupted him.  
  
"What was that?" Becky wailed. Judy's eyes went big as she realized she had hit something with her car.  
  
"Kids, get out of the car, I must have hit something," Judy said.  
  
"Mom, you probably just hit the curb, that's all," Becky protested. But everyone got out of the car anyway to see what was hit.  
  
And there, lying on the pavement was, was the black-haired, pirate-clothed, handsome-looking Will Turner.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, as Will grunted and opened his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? That's the last chapter. I just want to thank every single one of my reviewers!!! You guys have been awesome. Just stay tuned and check back often. I've got quite a few stories in the making.  
  
Happy holidays. 


End file.
